starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Clan Bancario InterGaláctico/Leyendas
El Clan Bancario Intergaláctico (también conocido como el clan del Banco Intergaláctico '''y, a menudo abreviado como '''CIGB o CIB) fue una empresa que se consolidó cuando todos los grandes bancos de la Galaxia decidieron agrupase en una única asociación, la cual se encargaría de llevar el control y regular las materias financieras. Tomando como sede un lejano planeta llamado Muunilinst. Aquí los Muun fueron obteniendo el control del Clan Intergaláctico de Bancos hasta que ellos pasaron a dominar ese sistema. El presidente de esta organización fue San Hill, quien creyó provechosa la unión de la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes por ser quienes ofrecerían sus servicios a los varios sistemas que se separaban de la República Galáctica y se unían al movimiento. Durante los eventos de las Guerras Clon entregaron millares de androides Hailfire y fábricas clandestinas de droides de batalla se instalaron en Muunilist, en donde tomó lugar una de las primeras batallas de las Guerras clon, cuando las fuerzas de la República Galáctica estaban guiadas por el General Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi. Historia thumb|left|[[San Hill/Leyendas|San Hill, Presidente del Clan Bancario InterGalactico en las Guerras Clon.]]El Clan Bancario ya era una poderosa institución en 1000 ABY, y era conocido por ser más honesto que las transacciones en el núcleo, basado en bancos como en Sestria. La turbulencia económica que acompañó al movimiento separatista antes de las Guerras Clon, los beneficio, ya que se convirtió en la institución de crédito más importante que muchos nuevos mundos independientes se dirigió a la asistencia económica. A pesar de una fachada de satisfacción del usuario, el CIB mantuvo un ejercito considerable en la llamada "Colecciones y División de Seguridad". Su Tanque droide Clase Hailfire IG-227, podia hacer avanzar las negociaciones de préstamos a un ritmo escalofriantemente conveniente. Crisis Separatista En 22 ABY, el Clan Bancario experimentó su 18o trimestre consecutivo con beneficios cada vez mayores. Fue la creación de nuevas monedas a una tasa del veinte por día, con el InterGalactic Currency Exchange System de Gestión de la moneda. El Vicepresidente de Comunicaciones Lo Vapeet llegó incluso a ofrecer los próximos 500 solicitantes de registro que se aprobaron las monedas de seis de lujo ranura therma-slice. . Este plan ayudó al Clan Galáctico con sus nuevos socios en la financiación de las próximas Guerras Clon. En un punto desconocido durante la Crisis Separatista, el Canciller Palpatine en secreto abrió varias cuentas en el que secretamente invertiría todos los fondos planetarios para ser utilizados en un momento posterior, y cuenta libre de impuestos-libre, por lo que varias empresas afiliadas con el Clan Bancario (incluyendo industrias Yarrow podrían beneficiarse). A cambio de ello, el Clan apoyó la Canciller en el Senado Galáctico en el momento en el que aún no es el emperador sigue siendo necesario que el apoyo. Para llevar a cabo este proyecto, Palpatine gasto miles de millones de créditos de varios planetas. Toda la trama fue descubierta por el periodista Keets Freely, pero no pudo publicarlo. Guerras Clon Durante las Guerras Clon, el Clan Bancario apoyo a la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes suministrando sus fuerzas de seguridad, incluidos sus droides de batalla. Independientes. Entre los droides de batalla fueron el Droide de combate IG Lancero, que eran más avanzados que los Droide de combate B1. Estos androides en realidad habían sido desarrollado por Phlut Design Systems, empresa de desarrollo de armas que tuvo un gran préstamo en la capital de inversión del Clan Bancario. Phlut Design Systems no se encontraba en condiciones de pagar al Clan Bancario, y, en respuesta, el Clan confiscó los bienes de la empresa, añadiendo los droides IG que dieron a las fuerzas militares de la CIS. El Clan vendido más inversiones de la compañía para la IG-serie de Mecánica Holowan. El Clan más tarde encargó a Holowan Mecánica la fabricación la MagnaGuardia IG-100 del General Grievous. El Clan Bancario se benefició de la guerra, sirviendo tanto a los CIS como a la República thumb|200px| Miembros del Clan Bancario dentro de la [[Batalla de Muunilinst.]] El Clan Bancario también financió la reconstrucción de Grievous a cambio de sus servicios como agente de cobranzas. Esta misma tecnología más tarde sería utilizado para salvar la vida de Darth Vader. A pesar de la muerte del Presidente Hill, en Mustafar, el Clan se escapó de la suerte de muchos de sus co-conspiradores, sin embargo, sobrevivió hasta la época imperial, como el acreedor de los créditos del Imperiol. Sin embargo, los decretos del Imperio, estaban a favor de los humanos y controlados por las organizaciones bancarias dominado, que el poder Muun limitado sobre la economía imperial Aunque el Imperio mantenía vigilando al Clan Bancario, el clan, en ningún momento ha considerado cambiar su apoyo a la Alianza Rebelde. Después del establecimiento de la Nueva República, el Clan se convirtió en el acreedor de ambos gobiernos. Asociaciones Miembros destacados *[[San Hill|'San Hill']] presidente *[[Darth Plagueis|'Darth Plagueis']] ex-miembro *[[Caar Damask|'Caar Damask']]' '''ex-presidente *'Clu Lesser líder del banco *Rush Clovis senador *Pors Tonith almirante *Horgo Shive comandante *Kos ex-vice presidente *Lo Vapeet vice presidente *Grievous 'general Droides de batalla *MagnaGuardia IG-100 *Droide de combate IG Lancero Fuerzas orgánicas *Guardia Muun Vehículos *[[IG-226 Hailfire-class droid tank|IG-226 ''Hailfire-class droid tank]] *Ground Armored Tank *Tanque droide Clase Hailfire IG-227 Naves de combate *Banking Clan Transport *[[Munificent-class star frigate|Fragata estelar clase Munificente ]] *Muunilinst gun platform Otras *Harnaidan defensive cannon *IBC Arcology (Aargau) *IBC Arcology (Coruscant) *InterGalactic Bank *Z-Gomot Ternbuell Guppat Corp. Apariciones *''Star Wars: Darth Plagueis'' *''Cloak of Deception'' *''The Eyes of Revolution'' * * * * *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones'' junior novel *''Boba Fett: Maze of Deception'' *''Boba Fett: Hunted'' *''Thaere Is Not Your Friend'' * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Colossus of Destiny'' * * *''Legacy of the Jedi'' *''Jedi Trial'' *''To the Vanishing Point'' *''El Laberinto del Mal'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' junior novel *''Republic HoloNet News Special Inaugural Edition 16:5:24'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Master of Deception'' *''Death Troopers'' *''Rebel Force: Target'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' }} Apariciones no canónicas *''Tag & Bink: Revenge of the Clone Menace'' Fuentes *''Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones: The Illustrated Companion'' *''Hero's Guide'' *''Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds'' *''Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Revenge of the Sith: Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Complete Cross-Sections'' * * *''The New Essential Chronology'' * *''Starships of the Galaxy'', Saga Edition *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' *''Scavenger's Guide to Droids'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Incredible Vehicles'' * * * * *''Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' Notas y referencias Categoría:Asociaciones comerciales Categoría:Bancos Categoría:Conglomerados Categoría:Finanzas Categoría:Organizaciones separatistas Categoría:Clan Bancario InterGaláctico Categoría:Miembros del Clan Bancario InterGaláctico